Fbifriday
Bungie.net History ---- Fbifriday joined Bungie.net on 1/6/2008, just days after getting XBOX Live. He joined to keep up on all things Halo 3, but quickly realized that the Halo 3 forums were to hectic to keep up with, and after receiving a 14 day blacklist from Nosferatu Soldie for bumping his own topic after it reached the second page in under 10 seconds, he realized he had to get out of there. He then migrated to the Septagon, and has been there ever since. His one major trip back into the Halo 3 forums was his oddly successful Rant of a Staff Captain thread, which made it to page 17 before it died out. This gained him a few friends, including a few he now plays with every day. He now makes the odd trip into the H3 forums, most recently to laugh at the people complaining about getting EXP banned. He mostly hangs out in the Septagon though. Gamebattles ---- Fbifriday is a Halo 3 Gamebattles Admin. This is odd, because he is both an MLG fan, and a devout Bungie fan. Many, including himself, are confused as to how this is possible. Being a admin consumes alot of his time, but somehow he still finds time to actually play everyday. It is known throughout the other Halo 3 staff that he was the most active referee. *He started on August 28th, 2008, as a Referee. *On October 2nd, he was awarded Referee of the Month for September. *On October 16th, He was promoted to Arena Administrator. *On November 11th, He was accepted to join Human Resources Real Life ---- * Real name: Collin Friday * Nicknames: Friday, Biggie Fri, 20 grit, Kung Fu Panda, Creeper, Gay Muffin Humper * Classification: No-Lifer * Current Job: GameBattles Human Resources, slacker * Origin: Lansing, MI * Blood Type: Who knows? * Age: 17 * Weight: 250ish * Height: 6'1" * Girth: About right for me sitting in bed all day * First Job: Buick Marketing Division * Ultimate Website: Wikipedia * Ultimate Halo Match: Neutral Assault, 1 v 1, Valhalla, Plasma Pistol Starts * Ultimate Advice: IDK * Ultimate Quote: I don't know.... * Mode of Transport: LPCs * Fake Weapon: Phonesabre..... o.O Oracle ---- Fbifriday is in a Christian Band called Oracle, and is the keyboarder. Oracle Line-Up :*Matt Belanger-Guitar :*Tyler Khan-Guitar :*John Mira-Bass/Lead Vocals :*Brian Mills-Drums :*Collin Friday-Keyboard :*Johnathan Belanger-Vocals Jesus Juice :Jesus Juice, the first real CD from Oracle, contained just 7 songs. Fishers of Men, Fortress in Adversity, Peer Pressure, Jesus Party, Connections, Dinosaurs and Broccoli, and Fishers of Men(Remix). It's was the band's first attempt at a CD, and was produced before the full lineup was completed, featuring just Brian, Matt, and Johnathan. Second Album(Untitled) :Oracle is currently working on it's second album, it's first as a full band. This album featuring such songs as U.S.S., Lost, Waiting, and more. Two songs are detailed below. U.S.S. :U.S.S. is a band secret, with only the 6 members, and two outsiders knowing the meaning behind the song's name. All members have been sworn to secrecy, even if they leave the band. (Not true) Waiting :On November 1st, 2008, Tyler Khan, Matt Belanger, Brian Mills, John Mira, and Collin Friday, sat down to create a song. A song about life, love, trials, and fear. The result is the song Waiting. It was written, practiced, and recorded in 6 hours. It is arguably Oracle's best original, including an awesome guitar solo from Tyler, a synth intro, and driving drums from Brian. Groups ---- *Banhammer Modded Content *Community Webcams *CompoundIntelligence *Diabeetus *DO NOT JOIN THIS GROUP *Fomans Mom *Greasemonkeys *Jessica Alba Fan Club *L3G1T H4L0 3 FANS *Mob of Angry Peasants *PM Duardo *Shrine *Stoshington *Superintendent *The Brute Ghostbusters *The Bungie Community *The Bungie Podcast *The Halo Raiders *This Means War *Waaahmbulance *WE HATE THE INTERNET *Webcam Games Bungie.net Profile ---- Fbifriday's Profile at Bungie.net